


Photos

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Attraction, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nat is a model and Clint is a hot shot photographer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

She is a model.  
Has been for 6 years since she was 17.  
She is one of the most sought after models.  
Due to her red hair, green eyes and pale skin.  
She is gorgeous.  
She is now modelling for a famous magazine.  
She sees the photographer and she speechless.  
The photographer himself could be a model.  
Gorgeous body and face, sun kissed blonde hair and skin ad brilliant blue-gray eyes.  
She learns his name is Clint Barton.  
He is one of the best in the business and is just 3 years elder than her.  
Nat feels a jolt of attraction and lust when he smiles at her.  
He clicks her in some passionate positions.  
Nat is falling hard and fast.  
He is looking at her after the session.  
He comes over and asks her to drinks.  
She agrees.  
She finds out he is just as good in bed as he is in the studio.


End file.
